Lucius Malfoy, Sex God
by Bari Sax Player
Summary: The Slytherin's make a bet. Can sixteen year old Lucius REALLY get any girl he wants? What can he get Lily Evans to do for him?


**Another one of my older stories...**

**This little oneshot come to me today, begging to be written. In most of my stories, I like to portray Lucius Malfoy as a pretty okay guy, who's just misunderstood. In this story, Lucius isn't such a nice guy. He's pretty bad actually.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I say you can't do it."

"Is that a challenge Regulus?"

"I'm saying she's a third year Lucius, it's just wrong."

"She may only be a third year, but she's got tits like a seventh year." Rosier grinned, licking his lips.

"I'm not going to fuck her Regulus." Lucius Malfoy leaned back in his chair, his long legs propped up on his desk. Regulus Black and Rosier lay sprawled across his bed. "All I'm saying is I bet I could get her to give me a hand job."

"And I say you're crazy Lucius. She's too young. She'll run terrified from you before you can even get your cock out."

"100 galleons." Lucius leaned forwarded, his chair legs hitting the floor with a bang. "100 galleons says I can get Lily Evans to give me a hand job and..." He grinned wickedly, "she'll let me finger fuck her until she comes."

"You're on." Regulus said, sitting up and extending his hand to his blonde friend.

"Pensieve proof good enough for you?"

"Sure."

"And you agree I am a sex God and can get any woman I want."

"Fine." Regulus laughed, shaking his head. "I still think you're crazy though."

"Alright then." Lucius grinned. "Oh and this is just between us three. I don't want Severus hearing about this, he fancies the mudblood.

XOXOXOXOX

"Hi."

Lily paused and looked around the dim hall, trying to see who had spoken. Sixth year prefect Lucius Malfoy leaned casually against the wall, Regulus Black and another boy stood near him. "I said Hi." He repeated, smiling broadly.

"Me?" She asked, looking around to see who else was in the hallway.

"Yes you." He laughed, moving to stand next to her. "Your name's Lily right?"

She nodded her head slowly, confused by the older Slytherin's attention.

"Lucius Malfoy." He held his hand out to her. "We're in the Slug Club together."

"I know who you are." She whispered, shaking his hand lightly but refusing to met his eye; her red hair hiding her face. "You're a prefect."

"That's right I am." He smiled again, falling in to step with her. "I'll see you guys back in the common room." He called casually over his shoulder. "So how did you enjoy the dinner tonight?"

"It was fun." She said softly, glancing cautiously up at the tall sixteen year old as he walked beside her.

"I usually find them a bore. It's quite an accomplishment to be asked to join in your third year. You must be something special."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Oh don't be modest." He moved, gently touching her arm with his hand. "I hear from Severus you're something of a potions genius."

At the mention of her childhood friend, Lily stopped and smiled at the older boy for the first time. "You're friends with Severus?"

"I am." Lucius smiled down at her. "Well here you are, safe and sound at the Gryffindor common room. I'll see you around Lily."

"Bye." She whispered, watching as the tall handsome boy turned and walked down the corridor.

XOXOXOXO

"Hi Lily." Lucius grinned as he walked past her down the corridor.

"Hey Lucius." Lily blushed,waving at him as he passed. "What?" She asked, turning to her friends who had stopped, frozen in shock.

"Why did Lucius Malfoy just say "Hi" to you."

"We're in Slug Club together." She shrugged. "We sit together and he walks me back to Common room sometimes. We're friends I guess."

"Well you better not let Narcissa Black hear about that." Sally Peters laughed, shaking her head.

"Why?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "I know she's his girlfriend. He doesn't like me like that anyway, I'm way too young for him."

"It doesn't matter." Linda said seriously. "Narcissa doesn't like any girl talking to him."

Sally nodded her head vigorously. "I heard that she caught him snogging some Ravenclaw and she hexed her so bad she had to go to St. Mungo's."

"We're not snogging." Lily sighed. "We're just friends."

"Well I wouldn't risk it." Linda said. "I don't care how handsome he is."

Sally nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh come on." Lily groaned. "We're going to be late for class."

XOXOXOXO

"I hate you James Potter." Lily shrieked, tears streaming down her face as she pushed her way through the portrait hole and out into the corridor. 'Stupid, ugly, mean, hateful boys.' Lily thought furiously as she stormed down the darkened hallway trying to calm her anger. Rounding a corner, she gasped as she bumped into a very solid figure.

"Hey now, watch were you're going." A familiar voice spoke from above.

"Lucius?"

"Lily? What are you doing out after curfew?"

"Stupid James Potter and Sirius Black were teasing me and they wouldn't stop. I had to get away. I just want to hex them."

"Boys can be like that sometimes." His soft voice echoed from the shadows. "Come on." He slung his arm across her shoulders, steering her down the deserted corridor. "Let's go somewhere and we can talk about it."

Lily sighed and nodded her head, allowing the older boy to guide her along the darkened hallways. He stopped in front of an unmarked door. "Let's go in here, it's quiet." Turning the knob, he held the door open and ushered her inside. Lily blinked as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight streaming through the window. A pile of desks stood abandoned along one wall, a worn sofa sat in the middle of the room, facing the windows.

"What is this place?" She whispered as the older boy pulled out his wand to lock and ward the door.

"Just an abandoned classroom." He said, lowering himself onto the sofa. "Come here, have a seat." He patted the spot next to him.

"Won't someone find us here?" She asked, sitting down next to him, very aware of his large frame next to her in the dark.

"Who's going to look?" He lowered his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I'm the prefect and I'm done with my rounds."

"Oh." Lily said softly, suddenly very nervous, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. His body felt hard and hot pressed next to hers. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand moved to gently stroke her hair, his fingers gently pulling and caressing.

"What are you doing Lucius?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You have such beautiful hair, Lily." He purred, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath against her cheek. "So beautiful. I dream about touching you." His hand dropped and caressed the bare skin of her knee.

"Lucius!" She gasped, grabbing his hand to push it away.

"Shhhhhh." He hissed against the side of her face. "Calm down. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make you feel good. Please Lily. You're so sexy. Look at me."

Confused and shocked by his passionate words, Lily turned her head to stare up at him in the dark. His handsome face glowed in the darkness, his gray eyes crawled over her face. "Please Lily." He licked his full lips erotically, his breathing heavy.

"I don't understand. What about Narcissa...?"

"Don't think about her." He said, his voice husky. "I just want to kiss you." He leaned forward and pressed his mouth lightly against hers. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

"Yes, I mean no." She stuttered

"So which is it? Yes or no." He chuckled, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Yes. But not with tongue."

"Then I get to be the first, how lucky for me." He moaned pressing his mouth harder against hers; she gasped, fear and confusion swirling inside of her as his tongue pressed wet and eager into her mouth, tangling and rubbing against hers. A strange feeling swirled in the pit of her stomach, a tension she didn't understand played across her nerve endings. She didn't notice that his hands had moved from her body to his trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping, freeing his erection.

"Oh Lucius, what are you doing?" She gasped, struggling to pull back when he took her hand and guided it to his cock. The skin on her palm tingled as she touched flesh unlike any she had ever felt before, velvety soft over a rod of pure steel. She tried to pull away, but he kept his hand wrapped around hers, guiding her up and down, using her hand to stroke his cock gently.

"Oh Lily." He panted against her lips. "I'm so hard. Please, it feels so good." He groaned, squeezing her hand as he moved it across his cock. "Look how hard you make me."

Lily's eyes widened and she stared down, watching the head of his penis appear and disappear in their clinched fists. In her mind she pictured the little boy she used to babysit, his little willy limp and small when she'd changed his nappy. That was nothing like the hot, rod of flesh now rubbing against her palm. "That feels so good." He moaned. "Have you ever played with your pussy, Lily?" He asked, taking his hand from hers, she froze, her hand still wrapped around his cock.

Blushing she nodded her head. The area between her legs felt hot and uncomfortable.

"Did you make yourself come." His fingers crawled slowly up her thighs, under her school skirt.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Mmmmmmm." He chuckled softly, his large hand rubbing across the soft cotton of her knickers. "Well if you don't know, then you didn't." He laughed. "Spread your legs."

"No." Fear welled up inside of her, grabbing his hand she tried to push it away from her.

"Shhhhh." He crooned softly, pressing his lips back to hers. "Stop. You'll like it. I promise. Just trust me. Now spread your legs."

Shaking, she spread her legs, her head falling back against the sofa. She could feel his large fingers moving against her knickers, pulling back the elastic waistband and sliding slowly inside. Warmth flooded through her as he cupped her privates, squeezing gently. Moving slowly he eased apart her outer lips and slowly slid his fingers inside. Lily flinched when a jolt of feeling flashed through her, pleasure so sharp it could have been pain.

"Uhn." She cried out, pushing at his hand.

"Relax." He whispered, rubbing his finger across the hard bundle of nerves. "Just relax and let it feel good. Grab my dick."

"Wha?" Lily struggled to force her eyes open through the myriad of sensations radiating from her center, on the one hand it hurt, then it felt like she needed to pee, then a wave of pleasure so pure coursed through her body she thought she might weep.

"My dick." He repeated. "Rub my dick like I showed you before."

Fumbling, she found the hard flesh and wrapped her hand around it; moving her hand she struggled to find a rhythm, her hand rubbing awkwardly across the shaft. Her eyes pressed tightly closed, Lily tried to process the overwhelming stimuli; her hand on his cock burned with the feel of his velvet skin, while a tension seemed to be building up inside the pit of her stomach.

"Ohhhh." She groaned, squeezing him tightly as he gently pressed his finger inside her wet center, the friction of him thrusting in and out adding a whole new layer of sensation to her already overwhelmed nerves. She whimpered as the tension seemed to grow unbearable. Outside of herself, she heard him chuckle, his finger moving faster and faster, the palm of his hand brushing almost painfully against her sensitive nub.

"Ohhhhhhhh." She cried out, pressing herself against him, her hand gripping his cock painfully hard as the ball of tension exploded inside of her without warning. Lights flashed behind her tightly closed eyelids as every nerve in her body seemed to explode with pleasure. Her back arched and her toes curled as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her. Trembling, she pressed her face into his shirt as the feeling slowly faded, leaving her feeling shaky and a little bit frightened.

"What happened?" She gasped, staring up into his face.

"You had an orgasm." He whispered, pressing his lips tenderly to hers. "And now I need to come." Reaching around, he wrapped his hand around hers and began to move her hand up and down on his cock.

"Mmmmm. That's it." He moaned against the side of her head. "Harder. Squeeze harder. Ohhhhhh." He gasped, moving his hand down to her wrist. Lily struggled to maintain the rhythm he had set, glancing up she watched the look of pleasure that colored his handsome features. Her eyes widened as he arched his back, groaning and licking his lips. "Fuck Lily, that feels so good. Harder, please harder. Make me come. I need to come."

Lily's arm ached as she moved her hand across his swollen flesh, she squeezed and struggled to keep the steady rhythm he had set. "Oh Lily." He moaned, his head thrashing from side to side. "I'm so close. So close. Is your hand getting tired." He gasped.

She nodded her head and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, he wrapped his hand back around hers and moved her hand rapidly up and down. Her eyes widened when he groaned loudly, and froze, his cock pulsating against her palm as hot sticky fluid shot out, coating her hand and her wrist. "Oh fuck." He panted, moving her hand slowly up and down his cock as it jerked and shot out two more jets of fluid. Shuddering he collapsed heavily against the sofa, his breath coming in shaky gasps.

Lily watched his face carefully as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Lifting his hips, he tucked himself back into his trousers and carefully closed the fastenings.

"This has to be our little secret." He said slowly, turning to stare at Lily, his gray eyes serious.

"I know." She said, hanging her head. "You have a girlfriend."

"No." He shook his head firmly. "I have a fiancee. Narcissa and I are engaged to be married immediately upon her graduation. If she were to find out about this, she would hex you into next week, right after she hexed my balls off. Understand?"

"So why?" Lily shook her head, confused.

"I told you." He said, standing up and pulling her to her feet. "You're beautiful and I wanted to touch you. It was fun. Didn't we have fun? Now come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

XOXOXOXOX

"Pay up." Lucius laughed, when Regulus and Rosier pulled their faces from the pensieve. "100 galleons."

"You are unbelievable Malfoy." Regulus said, shaking his head. "And she just agreed to keep it a secret? You didn't obliviate her?"

"Nope." Lucius laughed, falling back across his bed. "On the walk back, I just reminded her that I'm a prefect and it would be my word against hers and it would be in her best interest not to tell anyone. Now give me my money."

Regulus sighed and handed over the bag of galleons.

"And?"

"You are a sex God Lucius, you can have any woman you want."


End file.
